The project's goal is to investigate the relationship among cell types in the insect midgut. We are now measuring the characteristics of the different cell types, such as intracellular ion activity and membrane to learn how the cells interact in carrying out the role of the epithelium. One cell type, the goblet cell, is only involved in the transepithelial movement of potassium, whereas the other cell type, the columnar cell, is not. Under certain conditions these cell types establish intercellular electrical coupling.